


In My Blood

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky enjoys bloodplay...Written for the Imagines Blog





	In My Blood

\- “Lass, are you sure?”  
\- You smile softly  
\- Kiss her gently  
\- “Baby... you already drew blood... we might as well make use of it...”  
\- Becky smiles  
\- Kisses your neck softly  
\- “Such a brave girl...”  
\- You smile  
\- Let her unwrap the wound  
\- Breaking the skin for a second time  
\- The feel of the blood isn’t great  
\- At least at first  
\- Then she kisses you  
\- It’s shockingly hard  
\- Passionate  
\- She’s clearly aroused  
\- You respond happily  
\- Moan into the kiss  
\- Pull her closer  
\- The feel of her pulling on you  
\- Stroking her hand over the wound  
\- Dragging even more blood from you  
\- Drags a raw moan from you  
\- She smirks  
\- “More?”  
\- You know you should probably say no  
\- You say yes  
\- Keep moaning it  
\- She smiles  
\- Kisses you again  
\- Moves away to find a knife  
\- Drawing it gently over your skin  
\- Bringing fresh blood  
\- She latches on this time  
\- Drinking the blood  
\- Her hand skims up your thigh  
\- Then over your clit  
\- Pushing in to set a pace  
\- Despite yourself you find it far too easy to come undone


End file.
